Uchiha of the multiverse
by Rain-XIX
Summary: Inspired by xenoverse 2. In which Sasuke dies in the final bout against Naruto. Gets reincarnated. Joins Time patrol and goes on wacky adventures across the anime/manga multiverse. With ghost Itachi as his wing-man and trying to get him laid. Sasuke is in for quite an adventure.


**Hi everyone!**

 **So a friend bugged me enough to start a little idea we came up with after we talked over xenoverse 2 and Naruto. The timelines and alternate realities concept from xenoverse 2 specifically brought this to life. So here it is.**

 **I want to clarify that updates will be spariodic since Uni life is a bitch if you want to excel at everything. I'll update more frequently whenever I know lots of people want to read to it. So if you do then anything in the review is fine. I myself follow fics which I then later ignore so yeah.**

 **Btw this is a complete multiverse crossover, thus any anime/game/manga can be crossovered.**

 **So let's just start the story which you're here for!**

 **Disclaimer: You might have never guessed it but I don't really own these works that pop up here so don't bother sueing me since I don't really have shit.**

 **Chapter 1: Of course you're gonna reincarnate!**

Sasuke Uchiha sighed as his vision completely darkened. The final battle with Naruto made him realize the truth.

No it wasn't that friendship won the day well it sort of did. Rather the friendship of powerful people did and when facing a much stronger opponent, ganging up on them was the way to victory, who cared about fairness or pride.

…Well he did but that's a moot point. In the end it was the victors who will write history and he made a resolution to treat people better if he ever got another chance at life, having comrades isn't so bad.

Thus those were the avenger's last thoughts as he his soul left for the next realm.

-Line break-

"Well aren't you the cutest little devil?" were the words he heard as he regained his conscious. Opening his eyes with effort and squinting with the light entering his eyes, Sasuke Uchiha felt his breath almost leave him again as he started at his older brother smile at him again.

Itachi Uchiha looked like when we was under the Edo tensei but without the black sclera or marks on his skin that marked his as the reanimated. Rather he looked like as if he were resurrected by the rinnegan but how was that possible?

Deciding to voice his questions, Sasuke found it hard to stop the embarrassment when the only sound that came from his throat were baby sounds.

"Well would you look at that! And here I was worried he'd be screaming my head off with crying! Looks like he knows that crying is for weaklings!" looking at the muscular man that walked _through_ Itachi as if Itachi was using kamui was weird, what was even weirder was the fact he didn't acknowledge Itachi's existence!

Looking at the man with Light tan skin, muscular frame, spiky black hair and angular face and in some weird form of armor. Sasuke almost choked, because the man looked like a much healthier version of Obito.

"You do know he will have to cry eventually; he is a newborn. The only way for him to ask for his needs is to cry since he can't talk" was the voice of a female to his left.

Turning his head to the left with effort, Sasuke was greeted with sight of one Mei Terumi the mizukage in a hospital gown smiling at him in fondness.

Sasuke blinked and looked at Itachi again, his response was that of smiling and holding a finger to his lips in a keep quiet motion.

Sasuke realized he was extremely confused.

-Line Break-

"Don't you think it's time you did something productive with that immortal life of yours?" Itachi asked as he lazily floated around his little brother.

Sasuke raised a brow in interest "And what would you propose I do?"

It had been several years since the first time Sauske had met his brother again. Sasuke had learned many things after that. The first and most obvious was that he was an infant again and the rest came later.

It seemed he had reincarnated into another species entirely. He was now an immortal saiyan. His new species were a race of warriors with abilities that many would consider as gods.

There were two subsets to the saiyans however, there were the eternal saiyans who had ape tails with the ability to turn great apes at will with a tremendous boost in battle stats but they did not have an eternal life span nor was their healing actor even worth mentioning compared to their counterparts. The other subset was the immortal saiyans, they had an immortal lifespan with an extraordinary healing factor and some had special latent abilities that varied per user but they did not have the power of the ozaru. Sasuke was of the latter category.

Sasuke had grown in the last twenty years. His new bodies had developed differently than his previous one. Whereas his previous body was lean and suited towards speed. His new body was geared towards balance and was much more muscled. Luckily there wasn't much change to his facial structure which would have been annoying to deal with.

He had learned that his new race were very few in number, after the universe had found out about his race and then naturally fearing them taking over someday, they all banded together and used every means possible to wipe out his race.

The saiyans retaliated in kind but had lost many and the survivors went into hiding. Saiyans were never creatures of carnal lust and only took mates in order to procreate or have a partner to share their life with. They would only take one mate for life thus their numbers were always low, with the war they could now be counted in the low hundreds. Immortal saiyans had it the worst as since they couldn't rely on a power boost like the great ape in desperate situations. They had lost the most numbers.

His new parents were the lucky few who managed to survive. After raising him to the best of their ability they had allowed him to choose his own path.

Which he chose to become a nomad, travelling the universe in order to learn more about it and challenge himself to get stronger. Along his journey he had helped many planets in dire need of help, mostly due to Itachi's persistence.

He had done much at least in his opinion, he had grown stronger and wiser and indirectly helped others. What else could you call productivity?

Itachi sighed as he looked over his brothers confused expression. Looks like he'll have to elaborate.

"Well from what I had heard your goals in konoha had been to kill me, which you did and restore the uchiha clan which you didn't so" Itachi left the statement hanging.

Sasuke looked at him as if he'd grown another head "Well…I'm no longer an uchiha and I don't see the need to continue the clan" Sasuke finished lamely.

Itachi shook his head "but you do dear brother, our clan had been puppets for Zetsu for too long and our name was associated with hate. I'd like it if you could change that and besides you'll always be an uchiha, your eyes are a spiritual part of you"

Sasuke shook his head, he didn't particularly care anymore about the uchiha name, but if he could find a way for his brother to depart peacefully to the afterlife then he'd give his own life to do so.

Both brother's attention was diverted to a glowing light that just appeared in front of their eyes. Stepping out of the fading light was young man with light purple hair and in some form of weird uniform. The young man smiled at him and spoke.

"Hello there, would you be interested in joining the time patrol?" Sasuke raised his brow in curiosity.

-Line break-

"So let me get this straight, you find and hire strong and good people from across the multiverse to help out with any anomalies that may occur throughout time?" Sasuke asked in exasperation, this was sounding more out of a manga by the second.

"That's the gist of it yes, those who have shown great valor and sense of justice are recruited regardless of their power though having it is a bonus since they can then help out with more dangerous missions" Trunks explained as if he'd done it a million times.

"So I'm guessing you people having been watching me for a while?" Sasuke asked accusingly, since he didn't appreciate having his privacy invaded.

Trunks quickly shook his head "No we have a very unique source of information, we merely ask for basic information on any worth recruiting, where to find them and if they are worthy. We don't go into the details of their private lives" trunks explained.

"And who is this source of yours?"

"Shenron" Trunks answered cryptically with a smile.

"So want a tour of conton city?"

"Sure"

"This will be interesting"

 **End**

 **Ok this is like many of my other fics, a prologue.**

 **Sauske will be joining the time patrol yes. However, I won't be touching on xenoverse 2 plot for a while. Why? Well I'm sure most of you have played that and it won't be much fun with just Sasuke and Itachi in the mix.**

 **SO before Sasuke gets qualified for '** _ **that important mission'**_ **he'll be touring around the multiverse helping out any verse that needs it while his brother tries to get him laid and start making saiyan Uchiha babies.**

 **Now here you guys come into the mix, I haven't been keeping up with newer anime for the past year and a half. It was mostly Naruto, dbs and some random one.**

 **So I'd appreciate suggestions for any anime verse. If you could even give any original problem in it, that 'd be great.**

 **Sasuke will have a harem here. How big it'll be is up to you guys and Itachi. It doesn't necessarily have to be a relationship either. A date, a simple kiss, a ONS anything is possible. Sasuke is pretty emotionally stunted. Having some experience won't hurt him.**

 **So any verse with enough people asking for will be covered in the next chapter. It'll be Sasuke's first adventure.**

 **Also keep in mind that he can also visit alternate versions of his verse as well. However, he'll not be allowed to enter canon verse which is heavily guarded. He can look at what it's like though. That'll be a fun reaction chapter if you want it.**


End file.
